


Prince of Pride

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of the deeps of Eä she came to the aid of Manwë; for Melkor she knew from before the making of the Music and rejected him, and he hated her, and feared her more than all others whom Eru made." ("Of the Valar", Valaquenta, The Silmarillion) A sonnet, from Manwë's point-of-view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Pride

I see the way you look into his eyes.  
Would you so place his song above my own,  
Though born of him and not the One alone?  
Yet who but wind-lord for the Queen of Skies?  
And if not me, choose any of the wise—  
Save Prince of Pride and perils yet unknown.  
Please, take my hand, and join me on my throne;  
We’ll shape the world as all the years pass by. 

While Melkor, proud, is chief among us now,  
Yet seeming would submit to Arda’s chains,  
To me was given sight that reaches far.  
Not long, I deem, shall Melkor hold his bow.  
So join with me; adorn the sky with stars;  
And share my care in timeless, loving reign.


End file.
